User talk:Regaliorum
* First of all: welcome! Welcome to every new user and welcome to those who already live here quite some time!! * I'm Yuri Medvedev and this is my talkpage. If you have anything to say - formal or personal - you can say it here. * If you have any questions, you can ask them here or address them to King Dimitri I * For older messages, see the archive ... Populist Van Ghent and our king have called me a populist and you yourself have called my speeches pompous and bombastic, but now my latest one is filled with actual concrete goals 'of what I, as governor-to-be of Sylvania, would like to achieve. BastardRoyale 12:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :No-one asked you to take on a style that isn't yours, but most of us will appreciate your efforts to write a lighter piece. 15:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, but I work hard on these speeches so obviously it kinda blows if some short speech filled with spelling errors and mistakes gets all the attention just because they take daring viewpoints and promise to build railroads and highways and all those other massive, ambitious projects they can never realise because of our now limited powers as a governor. They are all empty promises and empty words, they lack the power to realise these plans. I try to operate within the law, within the possibilities, and my best speech so far almost gets ignored entirely. Perhaps you could comment on it when you return from Luxemburg? Damn, the thought of actually having to beg for a comment... BastardRoyale 13:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::What is the link to your speech? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:43, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::OuWTB, its my last speech in the Speakers Corner, titled: "My dreams and goals with Sylvania". BastardRoyale 10:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps you could give a comment at the speech, Yuri? I asked you before your trip to Luxembourg and now you are back so.. BastardRoyale 13:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I did read it. In my opinion it is better than your previous speeches which where rather pompous. At least now we have an idea of what kind of governor you'd be. 13:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Could you also comment on it in the Speakers Corner (that was my initial question, actually). I need some open support for my Sylvania campaign, I also support you and Alyssa in Kings, of course, but you are the major favourite and nobody really counts on Abrahams to win, not that he isn’t good, you are just a golden duo, that’s all. About as hard to win from as the King and Van Ghent. Is the entire party behind me, or are they not? My speeches, sadly enough, to not get as much attention as, lets say, the very short and badly written speeches by some of the other candidates. No offense, BastardRoyale 14:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I support you and as far as I know about other members do too. A golden rule in marketing: don't make the message too long because people like it short. 14:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Like you ever had marketing JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope, but I do know how to construct an image that sells. Marketing is pretty simple, just convince the audience that you have a solution that doesn't exist for a problem they don't have. 15:07, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wrong my friend, that's everything but marketing! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:10, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Have you lost your sense of humor, Jon? I was mocking marketing by magnifying certain clichés. 06:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) CPL.nm Okay, I made my decision, I join the CPL.nm. We now need to rewrite the nLS article and add my name to CPL.nm stuff. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm leaving on a four day hiking trip tomorrow so either you do it now or I will do it when I'm back. 15:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll d a few things, but I think not everything. Where are you going to hike? SjorskingmaWikistad 15:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Luxembourg (disappointed it isn't Peru? I sure am!). I already added your name to the list of party members and will rewrite some section after my return. 15:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::never been there! sounds like a fine walden kinda place! 08:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I believe forest and agriculture are two of the most present things in the region. 08:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::bingo! 08:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It really felt like being "into the wild", sometimes, didn't it? 11:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Especially that time when we had to call upon society in order to 'get things done with'. 12:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Well well, some of us did use modern technology (ahem) to prevent us from starvation and sudden death, whereas ''others did it old-school: climbing, swimming, diving and running 12:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I would of chosen the second of course :p. I'm a swimmer climber and all JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Using society as a tool to overcome obstacles is in my opinion preferable over dangerous escapades. Think of it as a dish: it is not because you prepared it wrong that there isn't a better way to cook it. 12:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It seemed more like Dimi was the movable person and you were the immobile person JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I admire Dimi's persistence but it remains stupid to risk slipping away from up high. I love nature but I equally cherish culture (society) even though the later tends to be crappy a lot of the time. 12:57, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Me:I love not man the less, but Nature more JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Which explains the undertone of cultural pessimism and 'return to nature' which are often present in your discourse. Romanticism is just around the corner. 14:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's byron, but I completely agree with it. It's not pessimism on society, it's optimism on nature JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 15:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The standard academic term is cultural pessimism, but it isn't meant to sound as a value judgement. I made a trial chart of where we differ, Jon. What do you think? 05:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That you have to much time JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::So true. 09:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Bennett Corporation Why did you delete this, I wasen't of the Wiki latley, I've come back to work on it, I hadent worked on the the companies effect in Lovia.. if your going to delete somthing, please contact the person first.-Perryz101 20:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :It was marked for deletion. Site policy goes as follows: if something is marked for deletion you can discuss if it will be deleted or not. No discussion followed so I deleted it. If you wish to see it restored you should contact the person who marked it for deletion. 06:45, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Site council fixed membership You are now one of the three fixed members of the seven-member '''Wikination:Site council. Please check the page regularly and discuss all ongoing topics. There is already one topic and vote going on. 08:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Vote I am very sorry, Yuri, I cannot vote for you or Alyssa in Kings. I have no residence in Kings, only in Oceana, Sylvania and Seven. If you own a residence in Sylvania I am hoping for your support and your vote, for obvious reasons. As for Oceana: I noticed no CPL.nm'ers are running there, which would be the best candidate to vote for, if I were to vote strategical? BastardRoyale 09:27, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I seem to have messed up the page by voting. Others had similar problems when casting their votes. Could you fix this issue please? BastardRoyale 09:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I or someone else shall fix it. In the future we should make it easier by typing or something. In Oceana I would vote for a progressive candidate, so that is either Walden or the Liberal Union. 13:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Walden! Walden! Walden! Marcus Villanova 23:45, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Chicken nuggets 20 You8 rembered that once you said something about chicken nuggets 20 (from MDonalds)? The netherlands does have that on the menu Pierlot McCrooke 14:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, so you've been to McDonalds, Pierlot? On a date, perhaps? Good for you boy! Dr. Magnus 14:14, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to the McDo's in Gent and demand that they serve portions like that too. Not because I'd like to have a collection of 20 pieces for I couldn't possibly devour such quantities. It is just that I feel Beglium must have the same rights as any other nation; the right to get fat without having to order four or five portions. One of these days it's going to be me against Ronald (that red-haired clown) before the European Court. You just wait... 14:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::World equality! Fat people of all countries, unite! SjorskingmaWikistad 15:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::So I guess you remember my fat-boy sezuire story...lol. Marcus Villanova 16:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Global Mag Wanna Write? You could be a possible reporter for our Europe Section. You'd only need to write a article once a month. Thnx anyway! Marcus Villanova 16:49, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, once a month is a very attainable goal. You might have to remind me in time but I'll certainly write. 07:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thnx! That will be awesome! Marcus Villanova 22:28, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Your vote could walden count on your vote in Oceana? it looks like harold is not gonna make it, and I believe you'd rather have a progressive waldener as Governor than a theocratic conservative! ;) 12:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : Yes we need all the votes we can get, also if you want you can write your monthly Global Magazine article! Marcus Villanova 15:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Yuri, your vote in Oceana would be well spent on Ilava. He may conservative but he is a veteran to the site without whom Oceana as we know it would have never excisted. He worked terribly hard for his state and has waited too long to be defeated by a relative newcomer who barely campaigned for governorship, is not quite as active and does not have any expierence with the state. Dr. Magnus 16:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah. no. I would vote for Llava if it wasn't for the Nationalism thing, becuse it might start another civil war.Marcus Villanova 16:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Of course Harold would make a fine deputy, no matter what. He is an honest and sincere politician, but no the man for the job. Dr. Magnus 16:22, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :True but he is even way more inactive.Andy will do alot and listen to Oos. Marcus Villanova 16:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) If your governorship is illegally taken away from you and you wait for two entire years to get it back, do you then deserve to lose it to a user who, with all due respect, has zero expierence with the state and has never worked for the state the way you did? Ilava knows the state, knows the people, knows their religious beliefs and their traditions and customs. He will respect it. He is a nationist, yes, but not a seperatist. He is just proud of what he has build over the years, and there is nothing wrong with that. Dr. Magnus 16:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : Again True, but with all the National movement it turns a lot of voters away sorry you killed your own candidate with that one not us. Marcus Villanova 16:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :: 1) Oos is NOT a member of the Nationalist Party. 2) See the numbers in LQ, if you're interested. Maybe it does mean something. 3) Nationalists won't start a war. 2) See what kind of Oceana nationalism it is ;), or read Alzbeta Lenka. Bucu 16:54, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I will consider it. 08:31, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Consider what? Keeping yours on Harold, or changing it to Oos or Andy? I'd keep yours how it is, or vote Oos. You don't have to switch votes in a McCrooke type of way. Dr. Magnus 08:37, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::It = "it all", I suppose 08:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't like conservatives, so not 'it all'. 08:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Report Arthur's starting up the file on his computer. He told me he'd send us the current version every so many days, so we're up-to-date. If you have any info, send it to his address (you know: ae_monticello@...). 09:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'll simply respond to his mails if I have any remarks. 09:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Okidoki. 09:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Handje Klopre Yuri, bigga shut! Bucu é folsky Oshenna pagardo i flute!!! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:31, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I see. Very disturbing indeed... 15:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like a dialect I should learn too ;). And yes, it's disturbing. I regret having said 'yes' to OWTB on retaining the concept of states. 15:25, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I call it 'tik-tik'. Jon is a quick learner. 15:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol. Tic tic as in that movie we saw yesterday, with the drugs and the tic tic down the toilet drain? :p 15:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Creto. 15:37, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ché/Qué? 15:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yuri nio dvee pralare vlceoe JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Tzawwel :) 17:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Hia udtio, nio dvei pralare vlceoe? Rgzzaai? Bucu 08:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, Bucu already figured out. Never mind, it was just a joke anyway. 05:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't know What is my best option in oceana? Olaf Engelund 09:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yuri voted for a certain candidate, so guess what he's gonna say? :P However, I would recommend you to have a look at the other candidate too. Bucu 09:46, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::It's difficult: this is the situation, what do you prefer? A hard working person, who build his own state, or a progressive, who might change it (probably in a better situation) JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::i think andy is a good choice, i've seen his movie :p Olaf Engelund 10:03, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's not a reason, but i like your choice JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::silly reason indeed . your reason for voting for me should be: with McCandless, Oceana guarantees a bright and green future. full of nice little ideas to make the state just a bit shinier. with respect for Oceana's two beauties: nature and heritage! 10:45, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Joint publication I don't know how it's going but I still think it would be a great opportunity to start a new debate in Lovia about the importance of religion in life. The publication based on our debates will of course feature both my pro's and your con's. So we let the reader draw his or her own conclusion. Dr. Magnus 09:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, but this afternoon I have no time. You can already start on wait for me to do so. 09:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll wait for you, I know and appreciate your skill when it comes to things like this. Dr. Magnus 10:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : A post election debate? Wierd! Marcus Villanova 22:14, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It's more like a review of our past discussions. I noticed we had quite a few and of a very decent quality so it would be nice to have a summary. 05:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC)